creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The House at the Corner
It was the end of the school year. Finally I graduated. I passed. There was going to be that senior's party and every one who was walking across that stage was going. I was always that shy girl. I really didn't want to go but my friends pushed me into going. Nobody wanted to hold the party at their house so they were going to use the house at the corner. It was innocent in the day but it was ominous at night. I hated the way I felt as I would drive by it. And not only that but my mom told me not to go over to that house. Accidents happen near there and I even heard people were murdered. Even with her warning, My mother insisted I go. She said, "You will be fine. There are people with you. I just didn't want you to go alone." Whatever. Worse decision of my life. The party was at night. The house wasn't far from my house so I just walked with my friends. There was a lot of cars and bikes leading up to the door. There was music playing and lights, So I felt a little bit more comfortable. But as I reached the front yard I paused as I saw the sign. It was run down and old, But what the words said rung true: "Beware the demon." was in dirtied red colors. Like Hell I was going to party. I was going home. I turned around but my friends pulled me into the house. Any way. I prayed that I wouldn't see the demon or any thing. I felt more unwelcome when I was forced inside. "Relax Jenna. It's Just a party." Carly told me, she was my best friend. We believed in the same thing, And yet she didn't feel what I felt. I sucked it up and nodded. "Alright. Okay." I responded with confidence when really I should have left when I had a chance. But I did get caught up dancing with these girls in skimpy dresses and eating really good cake. The party had calmed and that's when every thing started to get strange. People where having sex and doing drugs. Well, to me that's odd. But what struck me the most was that I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave. I looked at my phone and sighed. My mom wanted me home at around two O'clock. and it was only ten fifteen. I might as well rest a little before partying any more. I sat next to a couple making out and ignored them, For sleep was calling. I rested my head and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, I checked my phone. One-Ten Am. I stretched and then looked around and every one seemed to have disappeared. My heart dropped and I got this sudden shock of fear in my heart. I was alone in the house. I stood up and I grabbed my bottle of water and texted Carly furiously. "Why did you leave me!!?" No response. "Carly!" No response. Then when I sent a message to my mother, I heard Carly's phone ring. I was creeped out because no one was there. Her phone laid in the middle of the creepy hallway. Where decaying doors were opened and the hallway creeked as I went to go pick up her phone. "New Messages." I knew her password, so I got in. And I just saw the familiar taxed that where mine. Then there was a clicking sound that made me jump and gave me very hard chills at the end of the hallway. Then there was this cry that made me freeze "Jenna! Jenna!!" I dropped her phone and ran towards the direction where my name was being called. But there was no one there. Feeling threatened, I wanted to get out. So I lifted Carly's phone and looked for the entrance. But there was none. I panicked and kicked the wall, startling myself. So I thought the best idea was to go look for Carly. I placed my phone in my pocket and turned it off to save battery. "Carly? Carly?" I called out to her, but there was only silence and then laughter. Then there was a sudden shuffling. "If this is a prank guys, it's not funny!" I marched into a room and saw the host of the party decapitated and words on the wall that seem to be written in his blood: "It's hardly a game." I vomited and looked at the body. I grabbed a bat that was in the room and walked out with caution. And as soon as I walked out, I saw the path that I walked that had once appeared so clear was now covered with the dead bodies of the party people, some gutted and some half-missing. I blew chunks again and began crying. I didn't see Carly in the mix, so that meant she was still alive right..? "Jenna!!?" I jumped and looked behind me. There was no one. I was feeling even more sick as I traveled through the home with the bat firm in my grasp. I shuddered and walked quickly throughout the house. Upstairs, downstairs. Bodies among bodies. Soon the bodies had changed from the dead teens to dead children. I came down the hallway of the murdered innocent and walked slowly. I looked at them. Now they were stained with blood and almost put into a position as if they were frozen in play. I ran down the hall way after a while because it was creepy. But sure enough as I was passing them, they would all turn and look at me. That I would never know for I never looked back. I was lost and I couldn't find my friend. I couldn't leave. And I sure as Hell couldn't sleep. Then I looked up at the wall. And read the text in staggered blood: "BEWARE THE DEMON." as soon as I finished reading, there was a loud crash and I jumped and ran towards it. "Carly!!!?" I heard blood curdling cries and ran to an open door where I saw this beast holding her. His horns were long and scorching. His back was large and animal like. Yet his body resembled a very large man. He was holding Carly. she looked at me with her tearful eyes, as the monster ripped off her head. then turned towards me. I screamed and then everything went black. I found my self crying in front of her and I shook my head with confusion. I looked at my phone and then I looked at her. It was the day we graduated. And that same girl in the hoodie invited us to the house at the corner. "No, look, That place is bad news. Don't party there!" Every one looked at me like I was crazy. They continued on with their plans and the following day, Eight hundred and six people were killed at the house. Category:Demon/Devil